


SPN Challenge:- Hair Bear

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [39]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Weechesters, drabble challenge, word:- strand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: word:- strand. Sammy hates getting his hair washed, but Dean wins out. Weechesters. Dean nine, Sam five.





	SPN Challenge:- Hair Bear

Sam five-Dean nine

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dean was torn between laughter and exasperation.

It had been a rough day all round and Sam's hissy fit at not wanting his hair washed was the icing on the cake!

:

Sam hated anyone touching his hair, though he usually never made a fuss when Dean did, but shampooing was a different kettle of fish completely; so the nine year old had held out until there was no longer any putting it off.

Sam had put up a good fight, Dean had to admit, but the older boy had matured plenty of experience in dealing with his recalcitrant little brother and had won the day.

:

Now though, with Sam's nose poking out between the dribbling strands of wet hair, he resembled none other than a pissed-off spaniel and just to emphasise the likeness, Sam shook his head from side to side, soaking the already wet Dean even further.

Laughter won out over exasperation as Dean pulled his baby brother into a hug.

'You're a pest, Sammy. Do we really have to go through this every time you need to shampoo? It'd be a lot easier for us both if you just collaborated.'

'M'sorry, Dean. Don't like anyone messing with my hair. Next time I'll be good.'

Sam sniffed apologetically into his brother's damp shoulder, more yielding now that the 'torture' was over!

:

Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed the towel off the floor where it had fallen during the struggle and rubbed down Sam's head. 'I've a feeling you're gonna be a pain in the ass with your hair even when you're a hundred but at least you'll be washing it yourself!


End file.
